Betrayal under the Twilight
by Goddess Artemiss
Summary: Before the events of Twilight Princess, Midna and Zant loved each other intensely and were candidates to rule the Twilight. Once the royal court named Midna the sovereign of the kingdom, Zant was carried away by anger and lust for power.


**Initial comments:**

Hi, here I bring you my second one-shot dedicated to the MidxZant pairing. I know in the game they were enemies, but I have the feeling that, prior to everything we know, there was something else between them, as it could be noticed from the vehemence and resentment the Twilight Princess had in her voice when she talked about him.

I've written this fanfic in Spanish, which is my first language, under the name "Traición bajo el ocaso".

I can read and write in English, however, I decided to request the translation of my story to a person who is more fluent in the language. My thanks to user **Fox McCloude** for his collaboration.

The preview image does not belong to me, the creator is **StellaB.** You can find the link in my profile.

Well, without further ado, let's get started with the story. I hope you enjoy it…

* * *

 **Betrayal under the Twilight**

The Twilight Realm, created by the Goddesses to punish the beings with dark hearts, who attempted to seize the divine relic they had created, so it has been for millions of years, but as the centuries went by, the descendants of the evil folk have learned to harvest goodness in their hearts. They know it is their destiny to live in this world to atone for the sins of their predecessors, nevertheless, they live happy lives and are grateful to the Goddesses for their beautiful world under the Twilight.

* * *

In the Twilight realm there was a young woman named Midna. She had an stunningly beautiful body, her aquamarine-colored skin matched perfectly with the crimson of her eyes and hair, but even greater than her physical beauty, was the love and goodness dwelling inside her heart.

Midna was sitting at the edge of the river next to a waterfall, watching in awe how the twilight was reflected in the crystalline waters; she remained caught in the landscape, until she felt someone embraced her from behind.

\- I hope that thoughtful face you have, is because of me.

Midna turned around and immediately wrapped her arms around the neck of the man who had hugged her by surprise.

\- I'm always thinking of you, Zant. I love you.

\- As much as I love you, my beautiful Midna.

Zant was a young man a couple of years older than Midna, he had the same skin tone as her, amber eyes, purple hair and a strong, well-toned body.

For years, Zant and Midna had loved each other deeply, and no day passed without them showing their love.

\- Zant, tomorrow is the great day. – She said, with her voice worried.

\- Yes, Midna, tomorrow they will choose the new ruler of the Twilight Realm.

Midna allowed her loved one to embrace her, as she placed a hand on his face.

\- I want you to know, whoever wins out the Crown of the Twilight, my love for you goes far beyond of everything. I hope you think the same.

Midna looked towards the sky in sadness, in that very moment, Zant held her face, looked her directly in the eyes and gave her a tender kiss on her lips.

\- Don't make that sad on me, you know I hate to see your eyes in sadness. Of course I think the same; whether it's you or me who wins, our love will never extinguish. – He said with a smile.

\- I couldn't bear to be separated from you, or that you would hate me if I win in the end. Since our parents died, we just have each other. I don't want to lose you.

\- I could never hate you, and you'll never lose me. You are what I love the most in the world, and if you turn out to be the winner, I'll be really happy for you.

Midna felt at ease at her beloved's words and embraced him again. They remained in that position, as the sunset covered them; they felt as if there was nothing, no one who could never end the great love they had for each other.

* * *

The next day, the entire Twilight Realm had assembled in the palace courtyards. Midna and Zant were standing before their people, holding hands to support one another.

The zone remained silent as the royal court made its entrance. The members sat around a table as the couple stood before them.

\- Zant, Midna, we have summoned you two here to inform you that, after several days, the royal court, along with the people of the Twilight Realm, have reached a decision on who is the most fit to rule our realm.

Midna looked at Zant's eyes with a longing and affectionate feeling, afterwards, she approached his ear and whispered to him.

\- May the best one win, my love.

\- So it will be, Midna, I know the best one will win. – He replied with a smile.

A member of the royal court, stood before the people with a scroll in his hands and spoke to them.

\- Hail to the new ruler of the Twilight Realm…hail to Midna, Princess of Twilight.

The people cheered in euphoria as Midna was named the new ruler of the Twilight.

Midna just let out tears of joy upon hearing the royal court's verdict. Filled with excitement, she embraced Zant and afterward, the whole people surrounded her to congratulate and bless her nonstop, as it marked the beginning of her new stage of her life as Princess.

Zant watched as the people embraced his beloved; his face was in shock, he had been left speechless for some reason.

Without warning, he turned around leaving Midna with the rest of the people.

* * *

As Zant walked through the hallways of his castle, his face started showing anger, he didn't understand why he felt so much rage and hatred boiling inside him.

His walking led him to the castle hasta los balconies, he fell to his knees and started complaining in an irascible manner.

\- I don't understand, why did they choose Midna as the new ruler? That position was mine, rightfully mine. That accursed woman took it from me!

Zant felt a sting in his chest upon saying such words against his beloved.

\- What's wrong with me? Why am I saying these things about Midna? I love her, and I know I should be happy for her, but I don't know why I feel so much hatred. – He said to himself, shocked.

Zant started holding his head, pressing tightly with his fingers as he tried to drive away those low passions, but all of a sudden, he felt a strange presence surrounding him.

A large energy sphere, with golden/blackish colors intertwining with each other, was approaching him. The young man was impacted, as he couldn't get away and was completely covered by it.

* * *

Once Zant regained consciousness, he noticed he was surrounded by an unknown scenery, but what shocked him the most, was the strange face in front of him, a being of darkness with an evil glare, who seemed to have all intentions of exchanging some words with him.

\- Zant, you must not allow this…

\- Who are you? How do you know my name? – He asked, intrigued.

\- I am an ancient god. I have been watching you, and I sympathize with your frustration. It is you who should have been crowned as the prince of this realm. You must take revenge on her, take the crown from Midna.

\- No! I would never hurt Midna! I love her!

\- She doesn't love you, if she loved you she would have given you the crown. You must punish that traitorous woman!

Zant covered his ears so as to not to hear the strange being in front of him.

\- Come on, Zant, if you obey me, I will grant you extraordinary powers. With them, you can rule the entire twilight realm and even other worlds…trust me.

Zant was still trying to cover his ears, as he felt how a strange and horrible energy took him over and caused him to lose his judgment.

After experiencing that strange sensation, he uncovered his ears and stared at the strange being with the evil glare, he laughed frenetically nonstop and spoke to him.

\- I'll believe in you, make me powerful, so I can reclaim what was rightfully mine.

Zant and the strange being laughed nonstop, it seemed as if a strange connection between them had just been born…

* * *

After the people had celebrated the naming of the new ruler, Midna searched Zant all over the palace; she didn't know the reason why he had suddenly vanished.

Once the young woman reached the balconies, she peeked into one of them, saddened.

\- Zant, where are you? – She asked to herself.

\- Were you looking for me, "Princess"?

Midna turned around, startled upon hearing the voice of her beloved calling out to her.

\- Zant, I've been looking all over for you, I was worried! – She exclaimed in excitement.

The princess approached her beloved to kiss him, but he drove her away violently.

\- What's the matter, Zant? Why are you reacting like this? – She asked, surprised.

The princess noticed that her companion's look had changed, his demeanor no longer reflected the noble young man she once knew.

\- Midna, you didn't deserve the crown. – He decreed, seriously.

Midna was shocked upon hearing that. Definitely there was something VERY wrong with him.

\- Zant, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy for me.

\- Happy? You think I can be happy that you were chosen as the ruler and not me? I deserved that crown more than you! – He yelled enraged.

\- It was you who said that no matter who won, our love would keep us together forever. Have you forgotten?

\- I'm not interested in your love anymore, what I want is the crown, and I will have it!

Midna's eyes became filled with tears, she couldn't believe anymore that the man in front of her once was the love of her life.

\- Zant…you…you can't be serious. You said we would still love each other no matter who won; who cares who did! Now that I'm the princess, we can get married and rule together.

\- Get married? Are you insane? I'm not taking anyone's leftovers! I don't intend to share this realm with you. The crown will be mine and no one else's.

Zant started walking towards Midna, glaring at her full of hatred, which caused the princess to become frightened and step back.

The young man approached her until she cornered her in the border of the balcony, and with a violent backhand, she suddenly slumped to the ground.

Midna remained unconscious for a few minutes, but when she woke up, she noticed something strange in her surroundings …Zant was taller than usual, everything around her looked different, bigger. She looked at her hands, and saw them fragile and small, she touched her face and felt it completely unknown; completely alarmed, she ran towards one of the balcony's windows to see her reflection.

There was no trace of the beautiful young woman with long, bright red hair and crimson eyes, all she saw before him, was a hideous imp-like creature with long ears and small fangs.

The princess, upon seeing her bizarre form, fell to her knees, crying uncontrollably.

\- What have you done to me, Zant? – She asked, full of despair.

Zant sneered at Midna's new form, he felt so powerful at seeing her so vulnerable.

The man let out an evil, loud laugh, taking great pleasure in the appeal of the former Princess of Twilight.

\- You look so horrible, you disgust me! Now less than ever I could see you as a woman!

Midna, filled with rage, leapt at Zant to attack him, but he stopped the aggression by grabbing her from the hair.

\- How could you betray me this way? I thought you loved me! – She cried, tears of rage pouring out of her eyes.

\- I stopped loving you since the moment you were chosen as the ruler over me, but from now on, that post is mine. Or what do you intend to do? Have the Twilight Realm be ruled by a creature so insignificant as you? – He asked in sarcasm.

Zant dropped Midna to the floor, approached her and grabbed her face to force her to look into his eyes.

\- Get lost from the palace and never come back, you're a shame as a ruler!

Midna got back on her feet with difficulty, even though her eyes showed a boiling rage, they were still full of tears.

\- You won't get away with this, I don't know how, but you'll pay for this betrayal. – She declared with determination.

Zant smacked Midna again, the blow was so hard the young woman fell from the balcony right in front of the palace's large gates…

* * *

Midna walked away from the castle with difficulty, she was wounded, both physically and emotionally. Her heart was shattered in pieces, she never thought the ambitions of the man she had always loved would destroy her.

After struggling to keep herself on her feet, she fell to the ground crying again, and once her tears stopped, her demeanor had changed; her eyes no longer reflected any sadness, just pure hatred and thirst for revenge.

She raised her left hand, making appear a strange gray object with many symbols carved in it. Midna watched it with a fiery glare, as she let out a sinister grin.

\- You'll pay for your betrayal, Zant you bastard. The power of my ancestors is the only one who will allow me to vanquish your accursed existence…

 ***End**

* * *

 **Final comments:**

Hope you enjoyed this little story. What comes afterward, I think everyone knows.

Best regards and until next time!


End file.
